Fill Me With Your Poison
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: Jayson is a talented gamer who cant get enough Silent hill. what happens when he is brought into the multiverse and captured by our favorite notorious pyramid headed rapist? Soft-guro slash non-con bondage submission by brainwashing sexual mutilation


WARNING! this fic contains copious ammounts of SOFTCORE GURO. for those unfamiliar with the term it means BLOODY GORY VIOLENT SECKS!

disclaimer: i do not own silent hill or any of its characters. however pyramid head owns my body and soul. wish that went both ways :(

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I've been here, hanging by my wrists from whatever. I assume it's a beam or a hook; I cant see though, so I cant be sure. Its dark, very dark and damp…and the smell of decay is everywhere. The light should have returned by now, but it hasn't. I tried counting the minutes, then the hours. I got to about three otherworld cycles until I lost count. I cant here the sirens here either. So that doesn't help at all.<p>

But at the moment my time here is the least of my problems. It doesn't help that I've played The Game over three times and beaten it flawlessly. My body isn't a play station controller that I can just make do whatever logic defying stunt I please. I really am here. Against all sense and possibility, I wound up in the Multiverse of Silent hill. And as far as I know, I will never get out. Even if I leave this cursed town, I'll be stuck between worlds.

My dumb ass should have listened to the old man.

"don't go further than you can recognize." you said, setting me down in that chair. "don't ever follow another wanderer, even if you think you can trust them." and then I was floating.

Let me tell you, astral projection is fucking amazing! There is no way I could describe it perfectly in words. But that sensation of freedom…the feeling you get when you see others enjoying it just as much as you. Even when you see a darker entity…just…gods its incredible.

In my defense, it's a lot harder not to wander too far than they make it out to be. You loose yourself to the bliss, it's easy to get side tracked.

That's how I wound up here.

Who knew this place really existed? Who knew I would arrive in the dark hours? And honestly! Who would have expected the first thing to happen after crash landing would be to be knocked unconscious by something you didn't even see there?

I mean really! Show some compassion! I know you're probably judging me right now, looking down on me and shaking your head, tutting at my naivety. Well listen up mister! I'll find a way out of this! Mark me! I will beat this world like I beat the game! How hard could it be? I'm a survivalist! I was in boy scouts! I spent a week in Yosemite park with only the pack on my shoulders and I did just fine! …well…I got mauled by a buck that last day and had to be admitted _but still_! I can do this! No problem!

…I just need to get down from here.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure its been a few weeks…or more. Gods I'm soooo hungry… I'd eat anything,…<em>anything<em> they put in front of me…

I just want something in my stomach…

Gah! My tongue feels like wool! A glass of water wouldn't go unappreciated here.

It's been days since I even spoke out loud…maybe they've forgotten me?

Heh. I cant decide weather that's a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe I should make some noise? Ill either be killed, ignored or accommodated. I can only see one potentially fatal or painful result…I'm willing to take the chance if it means any possibility at all for food or water.

"YO!" I almost freak out. My voice is so quiet…raspy. It hardly carries at all. "HEY! I'm still here you know!" I shout into the darkness. "not to be a bother or anything but you fuckers should really try and make the prisoners more comfortable! I'm ready to gnaw my own arm off for food here!"

Movement. My own mind screams at me about my stupidity. But my stomach rejoices. If they don't bring food….maybe if I get them with my legs I can eat them. Its not like they're human. Probably taste like shit…but they've got to be chock full of nutrients.

I feel myself drooling like an animal and wish I could wipe it off. How fucking embarrassing!

OH MY _GOD_! IT _BURNS_! TURN IT OFF! CUT THE LIGHTS! CUT! THE! LIIGGHHHTSSS!

My eyes burst with tears from the pain and my nose burns from sensory overload spreading through my nervous system. I sneeze and when I open my eyes, a dark shape ripples into my vision…and I realize the light is actually very dim. I guess after a week of blindness anything can seem like a searchlight shined in your face.

I still couldn't quite see right. Everything was blurry but I felt large, rough hands prodding me, pinching my skin in random spots, taking my arms and twisting me around.

I was being inspected. Why? Don't panic…do not! Imagine something else. Those hands could be doing anything…yeah. Something nice…think of a massage. It doesn't hurt, what he's doing…feels good to feel something other than just hunger. Yeah…positive…drown out the scary.

I closed my eyes and let myself believe this was something good. It wasn't too hard. I always had a good imagination. The hands wandered over me, kneading into my back, inspect- no…feeling me. Sliding over my skin…rubbing over my throat and collar bone, down my chest… a thumb over my nipple…no…not weird…goood…just having a wet dream…

that's it. My leg is lifted, strong, masculine hands …ugh, no…no make 'em feminine…yeah…soft…delicate…

The warm bite of teeth pressing into my inner thi-WOAHHO! WHAT THE _FUCK_?

My eyes snap open and I kick him off, my eyes come into focus too late to see him before he is pushed out of the light but not too late to see my leg…

Oh god! What…what the hell? I look down, I think I'm screaming, and I see grey…my whole body, grayish purple and… lithe…as if I hadn't gone weeks without food or exercise. My toes…clawed. My legs, lean and strong, my torso, defined. Wait…wait a sec…I look down again and I see it.

Same as before, thank _Jesus_! Just…purpley.

What the fuck happened to me?

Then he comes into view and my shrieking catches in my throat. Its….its him! The dude! _The MAN_! My _favorite _character from the game!

Mother fucking pyramid head himself!

If I wasn't so freaked out I'd probably be asking for his autograph. Shit he's right in my face now…what…what's he doing?

"Yo!"

"Hey!"

"Dude, what's with the hand? Why are you touching me _there_! Get your hand off my hip, yo! I'm not one of your freaky deaky nurse whores! No. n- hey! Dude! stop molesting my _ass_!"

"Do I look like a mannequin doll to you?"

Heh, I wish I was brave enough to say that. No. right now I'm pretty much in tears, wide eyed and biting my lip with much sharper teeth than I remember, not even daring to move. But he's not stopping. Well no shit. He's not gonna just start…whatever the fuck he's doing…and stop before he's done.

that's what terrifies me.

Okay Jayson think! Think! The game…what's he like in the game….he relishes in the rape…alright…what if…oh hell what if I…

God I almost puked just thinking about it. I think I could handle rape…I'd be scarred for life, no doubt, hell I already am. But pretending to like it? Ugh! Even if he stops ill have to live with myself…

_Shit_, he's grabbing it…wait where's his other hand?

…_OKAY_ PRETENDING TO LIKE IT NOW!

I moan… softly. I am hating myself right n- he stopped. Well ill be damned, it worked…

Fuck he's still got my dick in his hand…alright wait till he moves…

I moan again, much louder…fuck I hate me…and push my hips forward. He froze again…and he's going again…is it just me or is his hand a little faster now? No don't you _dare _enjoy it! You are _acting_ god damnit!

"_oh wow_…"

This time I'm the one who freezes. That was _not _on purpose.

I cant control my breathing now. Its getting harder…_I'm_ getting harder…

Christ! All this cause I was _hungry_!

I still don't like it…it feels…it feels dirty…I feel dirty…violated…its my body that's reacting…not me.

that's my only comfort right now. My dick doesn't know he's not a woman…it just knows it's a hand…doesn't know _I don't want this_…cause it had a mind of its own.

But I have to keep playing along. I'm almost positive the dude is testing me…he's smart like that. Making sure I'm not faking to get out of it…sadistic fucking bastard…I take back all the shit I said about him before. Hes _not _cool…not at _all_….not if he does _this _to people…

Moaning isn't gonna do it…what would a chick do if she likes being fingered? …usually she wants a kiss. HELL NO! NO _FUCKING_ WAY!

Oh god oh god _oh god _what is that?

Is that a tongue! Wha- what the hell?

I watch this tentacle thing slither out from under the pyramid…it's heading for my face…oh..ohhhhh damn that's gross! No, no licking…please stop! Get that thing away! I cant take this!

"oh gods please d-mnhh!" it..its in my mouth…that _things_ in…my mouth…that thing is _in_ my mouth. THAT THING IS IN MY _MOUTH_!

My screams sound like moans, muffled by that thing. He's…he's thrusting it…christ he's fucking my mouth with his tongue…I thrash and I squirm I kick and scream, but he only moves faster, his hands gripping my ass cheeks…playing with them…scratching them…smearing them with those bloody gloves…and my kicking does nothing, he's between them…grinding…thrusting…humping me like I was one of those god awful creatures of his…

My body…fucking traitor…it reacts…grinding back, meeting the hardness in his pants and I can actually feel it twitching against me. He's not wearing that smock…he must have taken it off at some point.

I can see why girls go nuts over him….I used to think id kill for a body like that.

Now Id kill to get away from it.

This went on…the friction, the slimy thing in my mouth, threatening to go down my throat, those hands must have bruised my ass by now…I can ignore it all now… he goes slow…hard but slow…I pretty much shut myself out, let my body take over…I don't want to be a part of this…

He hasn't gone any further in six hours. changed it up, sure. Gotten faster and rougher. He's even pulling his tongue out…maybe he's done.

No!

My body extends my tongue on instinct and curls it around his. I'm not even surprised to see my tongue look like a smaller version of that tentacle. Nothing would surprise me anymore. I said earlier that I wasn't one of his toys…like the nurses or the dolls…

I am…

Somehow…he changed me…changed me into this thing…this thing that wants him…needs him.

Am I insane?

I couldn't be too shocked if I was.

I'm like two separate people. Jayson…and this…_creature _he invented for his own pleasure.

All I have left is my mind…but even that can eventually betray me…

I don't trust it. I trust nothing.

* * *

><p>So…so good…I just wish he would take me down…I want to touch him…like he's touched me… hold him…like he's held me…I want to feel his bloodstained body with my hands…caress it…please it…love it…<p>

He comes everyday to feed my body…then he feeds my soul…

Fills me with his power, his strength, his masculine beauty.

I can hear him. He comes! Just like always! Shedding away his butchers smock and letting me gaze upon his perfection. He wastes no time and lowers my chains so I am at eye level with my next meal when he pulls it out. Thick…hard…smooth…weeping just for me. And I curl my tongue around it, shuddering appreciatively as I close my lips around it, careful not to graze it too much with my teeth. I let my eyes close, breathing in the scent of blood and sex, and I cant help myself. I moan in reverence to it, caving in my cheeks and sliding my tongue down his length, past my lips to his ball sack, where I flicker it against the sensitive flesh. my eyes open and roll back when I hear my master growl, pleased with my growing skill and creativity. He never says a word. He doesn't need to; his hand fisting my hair, his sudden brutal thrusting into my throat, bringing my so far forward I can feel the strain in my arms, bound behind me; its all enough. I long ago learned to squeeze my thighs together if I couldn't stop myself from giving into my own pleasure, when it was time for his. I would roll my hips, and my thighs would make a wonderful friction. I couldn't finger myself…so this would do. I think he likes it when I do this. He knows its him who makes me so desperate for release. He knows its pleasing him that gets me all hot and bothered.

But what he likes most, is when I curl my tongue around his head and squeeze it, wiggling the tip against his cumming slit as I deep throat him, his balls slapping against my chin.

He never lasts long after I do that, just like no- ohhhhh _yessss_…..mnnnn! _Give_ it too me master…_feed me_…feed me _everything_ you have….

I swallow ropes upon ropes of his cum as it jets into the back of my mouth. So good…just…_so_ _fucking good_! Like salty-sweet nectar…irony tang…not too bitter…he mostly eats meat…or maybe it's the blood. Whatever it is…I love it. I love _him_.

He lifts me to my feet by my hair. He knows I like when he is rough to the point of brutality. Once he was angry with me. I accidentally cut his scrotum with my teeth. He was gentile that time…

I…I never want to feel something so horrible again…_ever_!

But my eyes go wide, he pulls out a screwdriver…and undoes my shackles. My hands fall limply to my sides, and it takes a bit more effort than I thought to lift them. But it feels good to be unchained.

I fall to my knees in thanks, take his boot in my hands and drag my tongue over it with a whimpering moan. Thank you master! _Thank you_!

He kicks me off and motions for me to kneel. I do so and bow my head, obediently waiting. I know whatever he chooses to do now will feel amazing. It always has, always will. The more wicked his game, the better it feels.

I see his boots come into view under the curtain of my hair, and a strand of barbed wire unrolls and hit's the floor. Already my heart is beating fast, my cock hardening, wondering exactly what he'll be doing with it.

He forces my head back and grips my throat in one hand as he wraps the wire around my neck, the sharp metal piercing and slicing my skin like butter. And my master holds the other end at length. it's a leash. He taps my hip with his foot and I stand up.

I've learned his language, it wasn't hard. Fist in my hair means I'm pleasing him, or to get up, depending on the direction he's pulling. A shuffle forward of one foot means to kneel a few feet away. A knee to my nose means back off. A knife pressed against my cock means scream louder. A foot to my back means hands and knees or if he pushes, my chest and knees. The list goes on. And I always know exactly what he wants.

This time he does something I don't recognize, he pushes my head forward, ruffling my hair.

What do I do? I don't know what this means! He does it again, this time hard enough to propel me a few steps forward.

Walk. he wants me to walk. Alright. I've never been outside this room before. I walk a bit and soon he is passing me and pulling me along. I can feel my blood running down my chest from my neck. I wish he would lick it off of me.

Soon we've gone through a large hallway and into another room. The nurses look at me with their bandaged faces. I can see their lust for my master, I snarl at them, growling. A small chuckle fills my ears.

Did…did he just make a sound? Master… can you speak?

I dare not say anything and follow. If master wished to speak to me he would have done so. Its not my place to ask for more than what he's so generously given.

Finally we stop, and he points his Great Sword at a figure chained to the wall. I step closer and closer until he gives a small tug on my leash. He then lifts the figures head up for me to see. My teacher….the man who gave me the tools to come here. Who never came to find me…now trapped in this world like I had once been.

His eyes open, weary and bloodied, one swollen almost shut. I can see the recognition, then relief…then horror.

"jayson…" he croaks. "jayson we have to get out of here before he comes!" he struggles against his shackles, not even knowing that my master is just beside him in his peripheral blind spot. "help me out! And we can escape together!"

I just stand there, watching. Why?

"I came to find you! You didn't come back for almost thirteen hours! So I went looking!"

Hours?

…hours? Not months? _Not years_? Had it really only been _hours_?

Was it possible?

…did it matter?

I watch him, his pleading frightened eyes. I wonder how he even recognizes me. I look at my hand and almost jump. I'm …I look human. I'm human again…if I were to go back with this man…I would be no different than before. I could leave this place…

Why in the nine levels of hell would I want to do that? I laughed. I laughed in screaming shrieking cackles. It was just too funny. The mere thought of going back to the sad existence I had before was laughably insane.

This was my home now. Master was my life, I would do anything for him and gladly so!

When I finally calm down I look at him again, pleased that he looks terrified of me.

"what….what's happened to you?" I kneel down and look him straight in the eye. What would my master do to a sniveling man like this? My thoughts wander to a long distant movie I had seen in my old life and I grin.

"my master." I simply say. I reach out and grab the flesh of his chest, digging my fingers in and pull. I pull with all my might. I can feel his muscles and tendons straining against his skin, his speeding pulse, the vibrations of his screams echo in my ear. And in one swift movement, his skin rips clean off, leaving a bag of bones and muscle to shriek and sob away his last moments of life as he bleeds to death.

I stand up holding the flesh in my arms like it was cloth of gold. I had done something only my master had managed before. I feel…proud. And as I gaze over to my master I can feel…something from under his pyramid. Not something physical. Something…precious.

Pride.

He…he is proud of me. I feel tears running down my cheeks now. My master! My master, proud! Of me! Not just pleased but PROUD!

He tugs at my leash and pulls me against him, his tongue snaking from under his pyramid and coiling with mine in mid air. He has never treated me this way. Never so affectionate. His pulling on the leash increases, and I can feel the back of my neck cutting open. Intense pleasure lightnings down my spine straight into my groin and pools there. And before I can make sense of anything I'm sent to the floor, master already thrusting into me, stretching me to my limits. I can feel the remains of yesterday's fuck squelching inside me, giving lubrication to his brutal massage to my insides. He impales me, over and over again, hitting my prostate dead on and I wonder how anything could feel so amazing.

Why did he pull out? I whimper and look over my shoulder to see him cutting a small bit of barbed wire off the end of my leash. What is he going to do with it?

I watch in anticipation as he wraps it around his massive cock, fastening it around his balls to keep it from coming off. And then he's back inside me. And I scream oh! I scream so loud it's a wonder if I'll ever speak again. The ripping, tearing. My blood mixing with his cum inside me, seeping out and dripping down my thighs, its all my personal nirvana! The way he pulls at my leash, forcing my head back, choking me the way I love, it makes my cock feel like its going to burst!

The force of his throbbing cock, pounding deep inside my tight fuck hole, rocks our bodies back and forth and the noises of our bodies slapping together as I meet his thrusts is like music to my ears.

I feel his tongue entering my mouth, inching over my tongue as I entwine mine with it and down my throat. I suck, oh how I suck for dear life when it begins fucking itself down my throat. Im moaning, screaming, pleasing, begging, not just with my voice, with my body, my mind, my soul.

The cold steel of one of his many knifes makes itself known against my chest, slicing its way down over my sensitive nipple, then the other. My body is shaking now, my arms trembling with effort to support my weight as we continue to please each other, him fucking me, me fucking myself on him, us fucking the world and saying in our own way, "to hell with you!"

And then it happens, I can feel his hand on my cock…for the first time since he tempted me that night, he takes my length in his beautiful hand and strokes. And it sends me over the edge.

My ass contracts around his member, squeezing him to completion as I spill myself, screaming for him shamelessly, over his hand. And when I feel him swell inside me, filling my hole with his seed until it runs out in excess down my legs and puddling onto the ground, I only grow louder, stars exploding behind my eyes before my world goes white, as I continue to empty what must be every drop of spunk I harbor over myself. I rear up, back arched, eyes glazed and senseless and I reach behind me, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck. He has stopped his thrusting, but I keep going, more than making up for it. He's still hard inside me, just barely softened. But that doesn't matter, I'm enjoying it too much.

I never want this to end…

* * *

><p>The paint peels, the light fades, the insects scurry…all in my wake. My body, once so weak and frail; now ripples with muscle, screams of strength as I walk by his side.<p>

He still wears that smock from years and years ago. Its no longer white, but so soaked with so much blood and gore that there are only one or two places where the original color shows through the mahogany of curdled, dried blood.

I? I wear my beloved kilt. It started with the man I killed years ago. After that, I kept collecting, until I had enough to make my own special tribute to them.

He carries a spear now, not as fitting to him as the Great Sword, but no less terrifying, no less powerful.

I carry it now, slung over my shoulder effortlessly while we spread our delicious poison throughout our world.

My skin is stained with the life of our victims, and scarred from our daily routines. His essence is no longer my only meal, but still my favorite privilege. However the flesh of the human disease that infests our mistresses domain fills my belly deliciously. Sweet and succulent.

It is Her gift to us for our service.

And someday, it will be my turn to be Her general, and I will find myself a protégé…like my master before me, and his master before him…

My name is Red Pyramid…

I am a God in the makings.

* * *

><p>sooo what u think? i know its a bit different from my usual style. but i wanted to incorperate a personal fantasy of mine into liturature. i love reviews!<p> 


End file.
